<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dickhead antman by flowing_moonlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774620">dickhead antman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowing_moonlight/pseuds/flowing_moonlight'>flowing_moonlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowing_moonlight/pseuds/flowing_moonlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a joke pls dont read this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meruem (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dickhead antman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>mars and wyn. are u satisfied. this monstrosity is for u</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>u were one of the unlucky people bizzef had gotten into the palace. After seeing the honey haired girl escape, u decided to do so too. while u ran away from the home and followed the girl, u saw a blonde guy dragging her away w a catperson following them. deciding this was not exactly what u could handle u slowly went up the big stairs.<br/>
while walking, u hear two low voices coming from the room in the end of the hall. u decide to slowly go in there, but then u see a white haired girl get out. u quickly get into the room, but differently from the blonde and the catperson she didnt have anything menacing about her. u decided it was now safe to go to the room where the noises were.<br/>
u were about to get out of the room, but suddenly u feel a strong presence behind u. turning around, a gasp echoes thru the room. In front of u is a towering green creature, with a long scorpion like tail and a turtle helmet.<br/>
ur first instinct is to run, but then ur eyes slip lower. his thighs look like they could crush ur skull at any moment. u bite ur lip and look back into his bizarrely human eyes.<br/>
"hey sexy" u lower ur voice. if u die, u may as well die by his hands.<br/>
he gives u a disgusting look, but u can read the look on his eyes oh so well. he lusts after u. he want you. you can feel it in the air.<br/>
lowering ur shirt to show him ur collarbone, u slowly walk back until ur back hits the wall. he follows u ,as if hypnotized. you know what effect u have on people u know it well. but this is a whole new experience, not that that matters.<br/>
slowly gripping the green face u lower it till it meets urs. then u slowly kiss him. his lips are soft, and taste like blood. u do not care. hes clearly surprised by ur actions. purple eyes turned big in disbelief as he steps back as if shocked, one hand touching his lip.<br/>
"what.. what was that?" he looks back at you, eyes as if burning for knowledge. u grin and cock ur head to the side.<br/>
"a kiss" he doesnt look satisfied, but he does take a step towards you.<br/>
"what does this type of human show of affection mean?" with his head turned to the side, he would look almost cute, if it wasnt for the menacing razor sharp end of his tail that was behind him.<br/>
"it means i find you attractive" u raise an eyebrow, the lazy grin on ur face not disappearing.<br/>
"oh." he takes a step towards u, now front to front. u look up to his face.<br/>
"do u not fear for ur life, human?"<br/>
"ill answer that if you tell me your name~" u answer, the grin still etched on your face.<br/>
"i do not have one. i am simply King."<br/>
"well then, to answer ur question, i do not!" u giggle. he looks at u with a weird glint in his eyes suddenly he leans down, and kisses u. ur grin fades, as ur hands go up to rest on his neck.<br/>
slowly leading the kiss ur hands slide downward his body. he lets out an almost laughable squeak into ur mouth, and you would have laughed, wasnt it for the fact that every time his body touched yours u felt like you were being lit aflame. your hands stop right above what u thought was his crotch.<br/>
slowly taking your lips apart u take a big gulp of breath. u lean forward, until ur lips are right on his elongated ear lobe. softly breathing on it, u feel his breath catch at his throat and another squeak leaves his throat.<br/>
"is this okay?" u make sure hes looking at the hand near his crotch.<br/>
suddenly, he pulls away. scared u crossed a boundary u shouldnt have u quickly pull away. but then, he slowly grabs ur hands and puts them in his turtle like helmet. he looks at u, before slowly turning it. he begins to lift it, ur hands still in his. u cant hold back the mumbled "what the fuck" that leaves ur lips.<br/>
there, slightly curved to the left stood his dick. u dont know what to do. u have no idea at all. this was not what u expected. but u wont back down. slowly detaching ur hands from his, u wrap them around his prick. he squeaks lowly. theres a blue hue on his cheeks. u move ur hands faster, trying to ignore the squeaks "king" lets out.<br/>
suddenly he falls on his knees and you have to lower yourself to continue the touching his shaft. ur eyes grow wider as it thickens into ur hands. suddenly he lets out a loud squeak and u close ur eyes when u feel something splash in ur face.<br/>
when u open them again u do a double take. ur hands are covered in a thick, smile like texture.</p><p>his semen is black.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>